Desire
by favefangirl
Summary: "They remind me of when it was Hermione, Potter and Weasley there, usually talking about something that they had no business knowing." A Snamione fic with hints of lemons. Part Three of my Love That Life Forgot.


"Quiet down." I say to the class, immediatley silencing them.

They are the same second years, whose first year paper test had me contemplating drowning myself in a bottle of whiskey, many moons ago. The papers I was marking when Hermione graced me with her presence. They were still just as insufferable and moronic as they were all those months before.

"Today we will be brewing a simple antidote to Viper venom. The instructions are on the board, you have an hour and a half. Go." I order, seating myself at my desk and pulling forwards a pile of NEWT level papers to mark, sent from the Durmstrang Institute. Luckily, they were all written in English.

I was about to open the first paper when I heard, "Wasn't he bitten by a viper." come from somewhere in the room. I looked up to see two Slytherin girls gossiping at the back of the room. They remind me of when it was Hermione, Potter and Weasley there, usually talking about something that they had no business knowing.

"Erumpant, Iustus, five points from Slytherin each. This is a potions lesson, not a social event." I spit. I don't need reminding about the war anymore than the next veteran.

After marking nearly eleven papers, I stand up and begin walking around the room. I, much to my dismay, don't find a single potion that looked even remotely wrong. I looked at the timer on my front desk. They only had two minutes left, and then they would be going to their next lesson. I wouldn't have to see any more students until the feast tonight, and I might not even attend that.

I walk back to my desk and get a tray from beside it. I put the tray on the smooth wooden surface and check the timer again. Only five more seconds. Three-Two-One. _Finally_. I cough loudly and easily get everyone's attention.

"You will fill a vial with your antidote and bring up to my desk where you will _carefully_ place it into this tray." I explain momotonously, "Then you will tidy away your work stations."

Obediently, the Slytherin and Gryffindor class do just that. Then, once the bell goes, I dismiss them. Then savour the peace and quiet. I sit back down at my desk and glare and the small pile of unmarked papers. I'll do those during one of tomorrow's lessons. All I want to do now is return to my chambers and sleep.

I'm about to do what my heart desires when there is a light rapping at my door. I sigh heavily before walking over to it. I pull it open violently and find Hermione standing behind it. Her hair is straightened and tied back, she's wearing muggle clothes-a shirt and skirt-and flat black shoes. I see her and immediatley my expression softens.

"Hello Sev-Professor Snape." She says sweetly.

"Hello Professor Grnager." I reply smiling, "What can I do for you?"

"Might I come in?" She asks, her eyes gleaming.

"Yes, of course." I answer.

With that I stepped aside, alowing her access to the classroom. I closed the door behind her. I kept my back to her for some moments, calming myself. It was hard to think straight around her, I need to gather my thoughts before I embaress myself.

I turn around and instantly her lips are on mine. So soft, so gentle. I don't hesitate in returning her kiss. It's all passion and hands and moans-mainly hers-and us.

After a couple of minutes of kissing, Hermione steps back and laughs breathily. Her cheeks are glowing red, and her chocolate brown eyes shine beautifully. Her pouty lips are a deep scarlet, and oh so sexy. She's grinning up at me, a devilish glint in her eyes. She reaches up and wipes some of her own lipstick from my lips with her thumb.

"I really want to fuck you..." I whisper before I can stop myself.

Her eyes widen, and I'm scared she's going to slap me. I'd deserve it. I should not have said that to her. I mentally curse myself. Not only did I just swear in front of her-one thing I told myself I'd never do-but I probably just scared the best thing to ever happen to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...Well I mean I did...It's not that I don't want to...Of course I do, you're gorgeous...But not now...Well I mean...When you're ready." I stutter.

She leans up, stands on her tiptoes, and whispers in my ear, "Oh, I'm ready." Before grabbing my hand and pulling me into my chambers. And in this moment I want her more than I ever thought possible. My body does things it hasn't done for years.

I. Want. Her.


End file.
